<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go the Spoils by The_General_Gist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906729">Go the Spoils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist'>The_General_Gist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go the Spoils [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories taking place after To the Victor. The journey of these characters may be over, but their lives aren't.</p><p>List of Characters, Ships, and Tags will be added as this fic is updated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go the Spoils [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646467</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go the Spoils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For one to win, sometimes others must lose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten minutes passed. Ten became thirty. Thirty became three hours.</p><p>Luxu wasn't entirely sure how to take this. Gazing Eye had returned to him, but his allies had yet to appear, wash ashore from the waves of slumber. </p><p>Worse yet, the Black Box bestowed to him by his master hadn't arrived with his keyblade.</p><p>Could he be... wrong?</p><p>In Luxu's long life, he had travelled myriad worlds. During those travels, he had stumbled across speculation, knowledge of Worldlines beyond a simple datascape. These phenomenon were often referred to as 'timelines.'</p><p>It was discoveries such as this that first attracted him to the sciences, and to Ansem's research of the heart.</p><p>Could this be an aberrant timeline? One abandoned by the Master?</p><p>Luxu scowled. It could very well be.</p><p>...</p><p>Still, he shouldn't waste time.</p><p>Luxu left the wasteland via a dark corridor, in the vain hopes he'd uncover an alternate location of the Black Box that'd herald his master's return.</p>
<hr/><p>Months passed, but he eventually found it. The box had, somehow, found its way to a world whose very existence distorted the various timelines. Even the laws of magic became skewered, rewritten altogether.</p><p>On this, if Luxu could even call it a 'world,' was a timeless town that defied geography, apparently dimensionally transcendental. In this town were people oddly familiar, many resembling those replicated with the Book of Prophecies.</p><p>Unfortunately, this was where Luxu's search ended. He had arrived on the doorstep of a large, white house. The magic within it was almost blinding to Luxu's senses. His heart panged within his chest. </p><p>The box <em>is</em> here, within the house.</p><p>Luxu stepped forward. He entered the house.</p><p>Within it were many magical artifacts; a glowing hat disguised in a trinket, countless books transcribing events of the past.</p><p>Hours past, and Luxu eventually found it.</p><p>He prepared a dark corridor, only for his magic to be usurped by another, closing the portal.</p><p>"Not many would search a stranger's house as desperately as you have," a voice said. Luxu spun around to grab the box, only for it to vanish in a spiral of black smoke. He looked up to see a man with greying hair in a suit. In one hand was a cane, and in the other was the box. The man practically radiated darkness.</p><p>"This must be quite important to you," the man gestured to the box.</p><p>Luxu summoned the Gazing Eye and lunged at the stranger. The man teleported out of the way, and with a mere raise of his hand, magically paralyzed Luxu where he stood.</p><p>"Now that," the stranger pointed at the keyblade, "is an interesting weapon."</p><p>He walked closer to examine the eye on the blade. It was much duller in color than Luxu remembered.</p><p>The man tapped his finger on the eye. "I don't know where you're from," he said. "But the power of prophecy isn't exactly easy to come by, much less in a weapon."</p><p>Luxu found himself stumbling forward, his body suddenly able to move again. "You interest me," the man admitted. "But I'm not about to let you roam my town freely."</p><p>Luxu quickly regained his composure. "Why don't you give me the box and I'll be out of your hair?" </p><p>The stranger chuckled. "The Dark One does deals, dearie, not charity," with that, the self proclaimed 'dark one' teleported the box away.</p><p>Luxu hesitantly dismissed his keyblade. He understood not to underestimate an unknown. "What do you want?" He asked. The Dark One walked towards him.</p><p>"What makes you think you've anything of use?" he said before vanishing.</p><p> </p><p>Had the house any neighbors, they would've heard a gutteral scream of anger. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll leave it to you to guess what Disney property is featured here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>